The invention relates to a mixing valve for mixing cold and hot water and metering the volume of mixed water with a device for adjusting the mixing ratio and a device for adjusting the outlet volume.
In a mixing valve described in German Pat. No. 20 14 552, the shut-off valves are each arranged in separate bores adjacent to a central bore which receives a mixture control device. In that valve arrangement the casing is of relatively large dimensions.
It is one object of the invention to simplify the design of the mixing valve casing. It is another object of the invention to design the mixing valve so that different control and/or by-pass units can be fitted in the mixing valve casing as basic items.